Consumers today use many types of payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, prepaid gift cards) and other payment objects (e.g., a smartphone with a digital wallet or a card with a quick response (QR) code) to make purchases. Consumers may carry multiple payment cards or other payment objects for a variety of reasons, however, some consumers find carrying such an array of payment options inconvenient and burdensome. For example, all these multiple payment cards may add to an overstuffed wallet or purse, making it difficult for the consumer to find a particular payment card. As another example, the consumer may misplace or forget a payment card, such as a gift card, and may not have the card when needed to pay for a purchase.